


Special Delivery

by Mrsacedoctor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Kink, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, i guess?, like really, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsacedoctor/pseuds/Mrsacedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from Castielandfriends:<br/>Dean is an Ex-Resident owner of an apartment building that Cas now lives in but Dean has been missing a few letters due to some places that have not received his new address so one day he knocks on Cas’ door and explains his situation and asks Cas if he could just scribble down Dean’s new address on the mail that arrives at Cas’ apartment with his name on it and pop it in the mailbox (to which Cas is very confused on how to do so it takes a lot of explaining from Dean) and jokingly says that he could also just drop it off at his new address but in the end, Cas, being the awkward little bee that he is, hand delivers Dean’s mail by showing up at his doorstep every single time and Dean finds it kind of cute and then Cas starts to wear mailman attire when doing it and then Dean finds it REALLY cute and the rest is ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Castiel is getting out of the shower, the warm mist still lingering in the air and on the mirror of the bathroom when loud abrasive knocks rapped against his apartment door.

Slipping on his robe he calls out, “Claire, can you get that please?”

He hears a sigh, a flutter of a book, and sock fitted footsteps before his niece responds, “Yeah sure, old man.” Castiel rolls his eyes. He told Claire when she moved in with him that thirty-five was not old, but that had just earned him an impish grin and even more use of the moniker.

As he ties a knot in the cloth belt, he can hear Claire open the front door. Muffled talking comes from the living room when Castiel opens the bathroom and steps out.

“Claire, who is it?” he asks, walking towards the talking. When he rounds the corner he sees the blond hair of his niece as it bobs in conversation before he notices who she’s talking to. She turns around as he comes into the living room fully, her face absolutely devilish. He feels his face pale and flushes all at once when he looks over his shoulder and finally sees who was knocking at his door.

It’s Dean Winchester. His former downstairs neighbor. His _incredibly attractive_ former downstairs neighbor. Castiel can remember when he first moved in. He’d met Dean in the hallway and nearly dropped his box full of glasses. Dean had offered to help him move in and Castiel had been beat-red the entire day. His old crush is standing in his doorway, green eyes alert and dirty blond hair neatly combed. He’s bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, clad in his signature military store flannel, jeans, and boots. Nothing changes much in three months.

“Dean’s here.” Claire says, a hint of teasing lacing her words and a lewd look on her face.

“Yes, thank you, I can see him.” Castiel deadpans. He hates that Claire called him out on his crush only one time after meeting Dean.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean speaks up, a bright smile on his face.

“Hello, Dean,” He responds, giving his own small up twist of lips. He must stare a little too long because he hears Claire scoff next to him. He turns back to her and she’s just shaking her head. She tosses him a roll of her eyes before she pats him on the shoulder and whispers “good luck.” Then she’s down the hall.

Castiel turns back to Dean when he hears her bedroom door shut. Sure enough, Dean is still there. Still as handsome as the day they met.

“Sorry about that,” He stammers, “She’s a little…” He frowns, not knowing how to describe a teenage girl who teases you in front of someone you are attracted to.

Before he can answer Dean says, “No, no, its okay. I know how it goes. Sam had his own little rebel phase, as short as it was.” He brushes it aside and Castiel feels a weight come off his shoulders. Dean thinks that Claire was just being rebellious. He didn’t notice that her actions were teasing. That’s good. Then Dean asks a question that catches Castiel off guard as much as this unexpected visit, “Is she yours?”

Castiel must show his dumbfoundedness on his face because then Dean is stammering as well. “I mean- just- you never said you had a kid- I don’t know- she looks like you and I kind of guess- well–” As he continues to make his excuses, Castiel finds it incredibly endearing as Dean’s cheeks heat up. Castiel smiles before he cuts off Dean.

“Dean, don’t worry. She is not my daughter.” Dean’s face relaxes with relief, his shoulders loosening again.

“Oh. Well that’s cool.” Dean’s face pinches. “Wait. If she’s not your daughter, why do you have a teenage girl living with you?”

“She’s my brother, Jimmy’s, daughter.” Castiel explains, leaning against the wall next to the doorway, looking down the hall at Claire’s bedroom door.

“Oh.” Dean says, as the clarification registers.

“Yup. She got into a bit of trouble at her school. Expelled. So Jimmy asked if she could stay here and finish highschool down the street.” Castiel sighs. It isn’t going all that well. Castiel hopes that Claire stayed out of trouble long enough to get her diploma.

“What’d she get expelled for?” Dean asks, eyebrows raised.

“Fighting.” Castiel answers. “She punched another student across the face. Broke his nose and his cheek bone.”

Dean winces. “That’s rough.”

“I just hope that she can maintain her hot-head for the next four months.” Castiel concedes. He looks at Dean again. “So how are you, Dean? How’s Lawrence?”

Dean visibly becomes brighter. His eyes light up and a a grin breaks across his face. “Lebanon actually. But, it’s great. Feels really awesome to actually have a house. That’s actually kind of why I’m here.”

Castiel squints and leans off the doorway. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong.” Dean placates. He’s shifting back and forth on his feet, running his hands through his hair. “It’s just that some of my mail still comes here.”

That is. Not what Castiel was expecting. “Is it important?”

“That’s the thing. I came here to check and make sure that everything was good. And Hannah said that mail was still addressed to me even though some new sucker has my old place. I looked at the stuff she had and it was a few letters. I thought I made sure my address was changed but I guess not everyone got the memo.” Dean explains, putting his hands in the back pocket and hunching his shoulders.

Castiel stands there in confusion. “Not to be rude, Dean, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, I was, ah, wondering if you’d do me a favor.” Dean asks, pursing his lips and glancing at the floor.

“A favor with your mail?” Castiel prompts.

“Yeah.” Dean says, “Would you mind getting my mail from Hannah and putting my new address on it and just mail it to me?”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel squints.

Dean shifts from foot to foot again. “Please, man, it would be a huge help. I just don’t have time right now to go back and forth between here and making sure that all of my stuff has been addressed properly.”

“I’m happy to assist, Dean. I just don’t know how to do what you’re asking.”

“I’ll ask Hannah to put any mail that comes for me in your mailbox. All you have to do is take the ones that have my old address and write my new address over it and then put it back in the mail for me.” Dean is trying to explain it to him but Castiel still doesn’t understand how this is going to help, or even what to do for that matter. He has a vague sense of what Dean is explaining but he was always better once he had a demonstration.

“Or you know,” Dean says, his voice going lower, his eyebrows going crooked, “you could just give them to me at my place.”

Castiel feels his face burn at the thought. Its foolish of him really, to flush at the thought of just giving Dean a package at his home. Dean barks a laugh before saying, “Naw, man I’m only joking. You don’t have to make that drive. Just send it to me through old fashion sail mail.” Castiel realizes the joke but he still doesn’t understand how Dean wants him to just mail his own mail to his home.

In the end, Castiel decides that he will figure it out on his own. Dean looks like he needs to be somewhere by the look of his attire and Castiel doesn’t want to keep him for long. “I’d be happy to help.”

Relief floods Dean’s face, as if he’d actually been worried that Castiel would refuse him. “Oh thanks, man. Here, uh..” Dean pats his pants down over his pockets and pulls out a pen. Before Castiel can make an offer of a piece of paper, Dean his taking his arm. The press of the pen glides down his palm as Dean etches letters and numbers onto it.

Castiel’s face feels like a hundred degrees as he realizes that Dean is holding his hand. Dean is touching him. Suddenly he knows the location of every nerve that Dean is making contact with. It’s distracting and he almosts doesn’t notice when Dean stops writing.

He draws his hand back and looks down. Scrawled across his palm is an address and a phone number. His breath catches a little when he sees that seven digit on his hand and that Dean gave him his phone number.

“So yeah,” Dean starts, causing Castiel to look away from his hand, that now feels like it’s burning, “just send whatever you get for me to that address. If you need anything, just call.”

“Alright.” Castiel says, not really trusting his own voice at the moment.

“Thanks, man.” Dean says with a small smirk, then his attention is jarred when a small alert noise goes off. He takes out his phone before looking up at Castiel again. “Sorry, but I gotta go. I’m supposed to meet with Sam. Thank you again for this. I’ll see you around, Cas.” And after one lingering grasp on his shoulder, Dean waves and leaves, walking down the stairs to the lobby and out the door. If Castiel listens closely enough, he can hear the faint rumble of the Impala as it drives away.

He glances down to his palm again. Dean’s address and his phone number. He grins to himself as he traces the ink.

He’s startled when he hears Claire from behind him, “God. You’re hopeless, old man.”

Maybe he was a little bit.

~

A few weeks later Castiel finds himself in his car driving down to Lebanon, Kansas. It’s not a long drive from his apartment to the address that Dean gave him. Google maps told him that Dean lived only twenty minutes away. It didn’t seem right for him to sit and struggle with figuring out how to maybe get Dean’s packages to him through the mailing system when he could just drop off any mail on his way home from work.

Yes. That’s exactly why he wanted to drop it off personally.

When he finds himself in town, he scans the houses for the address number he’d saved in google. Not matter which road he took, the monotone voice told him to keep driving. He was beginning to think that the satellite was off as he began to drive through a forest. Just was he was about to reroute the map again, he looks up to find a metal door against a carved-out hillside. At first he thinks it’s abandoned, but then he sees the signature black Impala parked in front of it and he knows that he has the right place.

Pulling off to the side of the road, Castiel parks his car and picks up the stack of letters on his passenger seat. He walks out and stiffly makes his way to the metal door. It kind of reminds him of a bomb shelter.

Castiel raises a tentative hand and knocks. For a few brief moments he fears that nobody is home, but then he hears a muffled, “Coming!”

Castiel shifts from foot to foot and he listens to someone come up to the other side of the door. He unconsciously holds his breath as the door starts to open.

Dean stands there, a wide toothy grin on his face. “Hey Cas! Whatcha doin all the way out here?”

Castiel reminds himself to breathe as he holds out the stack of letters. “I couldn’t figure out how to re-address them. You said I could just drop them off to you personally if I wanted.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that.”  Dean says as he takes the stack of mail.

“I just thought that it would be easier this way.” Castiel explains further.

“Not complainin’.” Dean assures, “You do what’s best for you. I’m flexible.” He leans forward, his elbow on the doorway as he gets very close to Castiel’s face. “In more ways than one.” His voice is low and he winks suggestively before pulling away.

Whatever breath Castiel had is taken from him at the comment. Does Dean know what he’s saying? Did he just flirt with Castiel? Castiel is pretty sure that Dean is straight, so he frowns to himself. Why would Dean do that if he wasn’t attracted to him? Maybe it was another one of Dean’s jokes.

Castiel shakes himself from his thoughts and changes the subject. “Why do you live in a bomb shelter?”

Dean chuckles. “It’s not a bomb shelter.” He thinks for a second. “Well, not technically. It could be used as one I guess. But it’s a bunker. Built by my grandfather during big W W two. Left to the oldest living Winchester in the old man’s will.”

“I see.” Castiel expresses, impressed that Dean had this in his inheritance.

“Yup. Place has got all I need. ’S a little lonely sometimes but it’s home.” Dean says contentedly.

Castiel frowns again. A home shouldn’t be lonely, he thinks.

“Sam does not live with you?” He asks. When Dean lived in the apartment beneath him, he had lived with his brother and the two of them shared the rent. Sam had been very nice and the bond of between him and Dean seemed strong so it’s surprising that Sam is not here.

Dean’s smile falters a little bit. “Nah. He popped the big question to Eileen a few weeks ago. He said that he wanted them to live as just them so they would be prepared for married life.” Dean seems a little upset that Sam had decided to live somewhere else but then explains, “I hadn’t seen him that happy since before Jess’s accident. Not my place to take that.”

“You deserve happiness, too Dean.” Castiel assures.

“Yeah. This place is really helping. First place to feel like an actual home. Even if Sam isn’t here.”

“Maybe someone will come along and make this place perfect in every way.” Castiel suggests, attempting to comfort.

Dean gives him a look that Castiel can’t describe before he says, “Maybe.”

~

Week after week, Castiel visits and drops off Dean’s mail. He’s decided that he will make the drops on Fridays after Nora comes home and his day with Tanya is over. It’s easiest because then he does not have to come home at a certain time and he can stay and talk with Dean as long as he wants to.

Sometimes it’s just a quick drop and run, usually because one of them will have previous engagements. But most times, Dean will invite him in and they will talk, sometimes for hours. Sometimes they don’t say anything and just enjoy each other’s company for a little while. Sometimes they might even fall asleep.

One time Castiel accidentally stayed the night after a particularly exhausting day of looking after Tanya. The infant had been ornery all day, refusing to eat, refusing her pacifier when she cried, refusing a nap, refusing her toys. It had just been exhausting to listen to screaming all day. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep on Dean.

Then there was the time that is seared into Castiel’s brain forever. He had been picking up Dean’s mail in the morning when he’d caught a glimpse of an advertisement on one of Dean’s magazines. It read:

_Want more? Visit JustUsBoys.com and subscribe for just $7.00 a month for all access to our sexiest new skin._

This was accompanied by a scantily clad young man with nothing but a thong, looking suggestively over his shoulder, his behind uncovered.

Castiel had never felt so hot in his life as he shoved that to the bottom of the pile and rushed out the door that morning. He could hardly focus on Tanya as his brain was a constant mantra of _deansnotstraightdeansnotstraightdeansnotstraight._

And when he delivered the mail that day, Dean hadn’t even flinched like it was a secret. He actually got a little bit angry and defensive. “Yeah, I like men. Is that going to be a problem, Cas?” Castiel assured him that it was not a problem. It was far from a problem, but he didn’t mention that. He actually came out to Dean, saying that he is attracted to men himself. Dean had visibly relaxed and said, “Oh, cool. Well, I’m glad I don’t have to be mad at you.” and then they had one of the best nights they’d ever had over a couple of beers and a three stooges movie before Castiel said goodnight.

~

Halloween is on a Friday evening this year. Castiel has to stop at home before he goes to Dean’s because Tanya had an accident. It had covered Castiel’s bag and he wanted to wash it before he dropped off Dean’s mail. Plus, there was something he had to pick up.

As he finishes dumping the soap and starting the washer, He wipes his hands on his pants and looks in the closet. Claire made him get the costume that hangs in there next to his robe. She claimed that it would be “funny” and that Dean would find it “adorable” when he had protested the idea she just said, “Trust me, old man. You’ll thank me later,” and clicked order.

Fifty dollars and five working days later, he had the costume and it nagged at his brain until tonight. He was going to have to wear it. If he didn’t he would never hear the end of it from his niece. With grudgingly slow movement, he took the costume off the hanger and removed his own clothes. He dressed piece by piece until it was on.

He looked in the mirror and saw what a “sexy mailman” looked like. It appeared to be almost an exact uniform of a mailman but the sleeves were missing and the pants were skinny and tight. The package said that it would “show off his ass” but his mirror wouldn’t let him see of that was true no matter how much he twisted around. It even came with a satchel and a cap. Resigning himself to it, he crossed the bag’s strap over his chest and fitted the cap to his head. He doesn’t actually look too horrible.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Claire is sitting on the couch. She hears him come in and when she lifts her head and sees him, she nearly doubles over in fits of laughter.

His brow furrows, which only makes her laugh even harder. “Oh, man. You actually did it! I didn’t think you would!” She manages to gasp out between giggles.

“What do you mean?” Castiel says, confusion growing, as this was her idea. “You’re the one who told me to wear it.”

Claire sits up. “That’s the point! I didn’t think you would do it!” Then she’s stumbling over to him, her phone in her hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m documenting this. This is too good to be true.” She chuckles as she lines her phone up and snaps a photo of him. Looking satisfied with her work, she looks back up at him “Should I ask when you’ll be home?”

“I don’t understand. I’ll be home just like every Friday, Claire.” What is his niece suggesting?

“Are you sure? I bet Dean will want the sexy mailman to stay and will probably want to inspect the package himself.” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m not quite sure what you’re saying. Dean and I are just friends. Besides, he only has letters this week.”

“You’re so useless,  old man.” Claire rolls her eyes. “Go on, go see your friend.”

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes. “Goodbye, Claire.”

As he’s walking out the door he hears her call, her voice shaking with laughter again, “Call me if you’re going to stay out!”

Castiel just shakes his head and heads out the door.

~

On the drive to Dean’s bunker, Castiel can’t help but think about what Claire had been alluding too. Was this costume ridiculous? Is he going to make a fool of himself? Was she really just joking? Or was she just teasing like she normally does? What if Dean really does find this mailman costume attractive? What will happen then? Will they kiss?

_Will they kiss?_

Castiel feels hot even just thinking about it. They had come close a couple of times. Sitting too close together on the couch, catching themselves bumping elbows while doing dishes, even one time where wrestling or the television remote had gotten too out of hand. Castiel thinks that they probably would have kissed then if Sam hadn’t decided to call right then.

But that had been _weeks_ ago. Castiel and Dean haven’t had a moment like that in some time and Castiel had written them off as just him. Dean had said he was attracted to men. That didn’t mean that Dean was attracted to him.

His mind wanders on and off the topic the whole drive. When he finally gets there, he has come to the conclusion that he shouldn’t expect anything. It’s Halloween after all. Dean might have guests or a party, the bunker is certainly big enough.

He parks in his normal spot beside Dean’s Impala, or “Baby,” as he learned Dean calls her.

He walks up to the door and confidently knocks on the large metal door. He waits patiently, thinking that Dean must not have people over because there are no other cars. He tries to discern whether or not he’s happy or disappointed.

Castiel is jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the bunker door opening. “Hey Cas, happy Hallowe-” Dean cuts off sharply as he sees Castiel.

Castiel puts on a fake stern face and reaches into the play sachel. “I have a special delivery for Dean Winchester.” He says in a mock deep voice.

Castiel swears he hears Dean say, “Yeah I’ll bet you do,” in a heavy hushed tone before he tracks his eyes down Castiel and says, “What the hell are you wearing?”

With a big, jolly smile Castiel holds out his arms and gestures to himself. “I’m a mailman. Get it? Because I always bring you your mail?” Castiel laughs. Now he sees what Claire found so humorous.

“Yeah I get it, Cas,” Dean says breathlessly, “but you know, mailmen have sleeves and shit.”

Castiel chuckles and nods. “I know. Claire said that the sexy mailman would be funny.”

Dean lets out a chuckle himself. “Oh did she now? That girl is too clever for her own good.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks, a smile still gripping his face.

Dean sighs and looks him over again. “I thought I was so careful, but apparently, I wasn’t.”

“What are you talking about, Dean?”

“Did she tell you?” Dean asks, his face no longer smiling, something else in his eyes, as he takes a step into Castiel’s personal space. He should move, but he can’t. He needs to see where this is going.

“Did she tell me what?” Castiel asks, his voice dropped to a low whisper as Dean is almost nose-to-nose with him. He almost can hear Dean speak over the sound of his thudding heart as it races in his ears.

Dean takes a deep breath that Castiel can feel across his lips and cheeks. He’s scanning Dean’s face and can sense Dean make a decision as his pupils expand and his breathing becomes heavier. “Cas, you stupid son of a bitch.” He can feel the formation of the words brush his lips.

And then there is a pressure against the side of his cheek. Castiel barely registers that it’s Dean’s hand as it cups his face before they’re kissing.

They’re _kissing._

Dean is _kissing_ him.

It all begins to click into place. His eyes flutter shut and then Castiel pushes back, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. He feels Dean relax and his arms raise around Dean’s neck and pull him in. Dean tastes like chocolate only far far sweeter. His lips are soft and pliable as they brush again and again and again. Castiel presses himself up against Dean’s body as Dean’s hands leave his face and trace his bare arms. Everywhere he touches burns both hot and cold and Castiel can’t get enough.

His hands fumble as he cards them through Dean’s short hair and drag along the back of his neck and down his side. Dean gasps when Castiel finds his hips the same time that he licks along Dean’s bottom lip. Castiel takes that opportunity to lick into Dean’s  mouth, tasting all that Dean has to offer. When he sucks boldly on Dean’s tongue it earns him a guttural moan.

Castiel’s only response is to push harder and kiss with more fervor.

“Cas,” Dean groans against his lips.

“Dean..”

“We, ah,” Dean gasps between swipes of their tongues, “go..inside..”

Castiel is nodding and Dean is dragging him back into the bunker, hands never leaving each other as they prod and they grope. Dean shuts the door and promptly shoves Castiel against it, lining him up so his thigh is fitted between Castiel’s. Castiel groans wantonly at the pressure on his crotch and Dean lets out one of his own as he slowly begins to move it. Denim over thin underwear drags across his growing erection as Castiel whines into Dean’s mouth. He catches all of them and exchanges his own.

Fingers find the edge of Dean’s jeans and Castiel slips them underneath the band. Dean gives a hardy groan of approval and presses even harder against him. Castiel is pretty sure he could come from just this, right now, right here, rutting against each other like teenagers. But no, he doesn’t want that. Not with Dean, not now.

Between sloppy, wet, petting kisses, Castiel groans out “Bedroom.” He pushes at Dean’s shoulder and they fumble down the hallway, lips never breaking. Castiel thanks god the costume had a velcro seal as dean rips it off and peels it away. His hands feel like flames against the exposed skin and the drag of the dull nails against his back leaves Castiel quivering as he attempts to return the favor.

By the time that they get to Dean’s room, their shirts are gone, red marks of fingernail trails race down each of their bare backs but neither of them seem to care.

The back of Dean’s knees hit the mattress and he falls, bringing Castiel down on top of him. Castiel relishes in the feel of being chest-to-chest, skin-to-skin with the man he’s been having wet dreams about for months. The man who now moans into his mouth as Castiel begins to grind down on top of him. The man who expertly opens the fly of Castiel’s costume pants and shoves them down along with his underwear.

Castiel throws his head back as Dean takes him in hand. He groans with abandon before diving back down and giving this gorgeous man pleasure of his own. He unbuttons Dean’s jeans and Dean lifts his hips up to help. He drags them down, his boxers too, and then they’re both naked.

Castiel presses down again and they both groan at the sensation of their cocks sliding together. With growing confidence, Castiel reaches down and takes them both in hand. Dean arches off the bed and drags Castiel down into another heady kiss.

They rut together in Castiel’s hand, Dean’s hips pushing up and sliding with Castiel with ease, each action bringing out new sounds from each of them. Dean’s name comes off Castiel’s tongue like a prayer, a chant, as their movements start becoming stuttered and jerky.

“So beautiful,” Castiel praises as he uses his free hand to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean leans into the touch and Castiel begins to feel a tight curl in his gut. He begins to move his hand faster and Dean whines. “ _Dean_ …I’m.. _I’m_..”

Dean cups his face with both hands and kisses him fiercely, “It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Castiel lets out a shout as his vision whites out with bright lights and he comes around his own hand and Dean. Dean swallows the sounds before he’s tumbling right over the edge with him.

Castiel turns and slumps into the bed next to Dean, his chest heaving and his legs shaking, but his heart steady and full. He has a lazy smile on his face as the turns to Dean. His partner is looking at him with such adoration that it fills him and makes him whole.

They stare at each other for who knows how long before Castiel says with the brightest smile on his face, “So you find me attractive as well?”

Dean laughs and pulls Castiel into another kiss. This one is gentle, soft, and full of love. “God yes.”

They clean up their mess and fall asleep curled around each other not soon after.

Castiel forgets to call Claire.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts you'd like me to write at my tumblr:  
> http://desticockles.tumblr.com/


End file.
